divergent high!
by THGFourTrisTFIOS
Summary: Tris starts a new school, she meets Christina and everyone on her first day. when she is walking home, her whole life is turned upside down when she meets a guy called Four! On her second day of her new school she has to take the "aptitude test" for the "group" she wants to be in (which is Dauntless)...sorry I'm soooo bad at summaries lol. please read and give your opinion :) 4
1. Chapter 1

Divergent fanfic!

**Chapter 1**

**Tris prov**

I woke up with a start, Caleb is whacking a pillow over my face. "Tris! Wake up! We start our new school in one hour!"

"WHAT?" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom leaving Caleb in my bedroom. When I got into the bathroom I stripped out of my pyjamas and jumped into the shower, the water hadn't warmed up yet so it was freezing cold but I hardly noticed. When I came out of the shower I ran back to my room -thankfully Caleb had gone - and grabbed some clothes from my messy wardrobe. I quickly brushed and put up my hair, grabbed my school bag that I packed last night, and ran downstairs. When I got downstairs mum and Caleb were already at the door waiting for me, I grabbed a slice of toast mum made earlier from the kitchen, and ran out the house with them. When I got into the car I only just realised what I was wearing, black jeans that were a little worn at the ankles, an old dark red woollen jumper I haven't worn in, like, ages and black Converse trainers. 8:33, 27 minutes until school starts. It takes 10 minutes to drive to school and when we get there, there are so many kids rushing about.

"Good luck on your first day, guys!" mum was waving her hand out the window as she drove off.

"Have fun, Tris." Caleb said as he walked off in the other direction. I walked up to the front doors of the school and made my way to my locker. A few weeks before school started I got a tour of the place and got my locker key and timetable, etc then. As I was walking away from my locker, I was looking down at my timetable to see what class I had first. At the last minute I glanced up to see where I was going, I saw four tall figures dressed in blue coming towards me, suddenly, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side of the corridor.

"You're welcome! I just saved your butt!" A small tanned girl with short dark hair stood in front of me.

"Um…thanks who were they?" I say, confused.

"Just some stuck up, smart ass', I'm Christina by the way, are you new here?"

"I'm Tris and yeah, I-" all of a sudden Christina – who is strong for her size – pulls me right in front of her and hides behind me like I'm some kind of human shield.

"What? What is it?" I half whisper.

"Hot guy alert!" she says, I turn my head to the direction that she is looking, and there, is a very hansom guy strutting down the corridor, he is tall, and his hair is dark almost black I realise that this is the first time I've ever really looked at a guy that way. Once he had passed and walked off Christina said "so what do you have first?" I look down at my timetable again and see that I have English first.

"English with Mr Moore." I said

"Ugh…me too, he is sooo annoying!" Christina said obviously irritated. The bell (which sounds like a dying whale) sound and we head off to class, Christina shows me the way, and I sit next to her when we get there. A couple of minutes after the bell a tall, dark skinned guy rushes into the classroom.

"Uriah! Where have you been?" Mr Moore raises his voice but doesn't shout. Christina leans over to me and whispers "Probably stuffing his face with dauntless cake!" I laugh but I don't really get it.

As Uriah walks towards us he says "Sorry, Mr Moore!" and rolls his eyes. His sits down at the other side of Christina, "This is Uriah." Christina says.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." I say mockingly. "I'm Tris by the way, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Uriah says smirking. English was really boring, Christina, Uriah and I basically just talked for most the lesson, or passing notes because Mr Moore kept telling us off, but sooner or later we started talking normally again. After English we had three more class' – which I spend mostly talking to either Uriah or Christina, and looking up at the clock every minute, which went round so slowly - and then lunch. When the bell went for lunch I walked to the canteen with Christina (Uriah wasn't in our last class) and we lined up in the 'hot food' cue. I grabbed a plate of macaroni cheese and Christina grabbed a cheese burger. We made our way towards a table where Uriah and a few other people were already sitting.

"Everyone, this is Tris, she's new here!" Christina says "This is Marlene, Lynn, Al and Will." I couldn't help but notice that Lynn had a shaved head, I wonder why. We sat down and eat our lunch, at the corner of my eye I could see that on the table next to ours was the guy that passed Christina and I earlier, he was sitting with a bunch of other people, they were all laughing and joking and being very loud. I noticed that in the canteen there were separate groups of people.

"Why is everyone in different groups and wearing almost the same colour?" I ask Christina.

"Why is the sky blue?" she answers mocking me, I raise my eyebrows and she says "see it's something we all go along with, we don't organise it, it just happens." She pauses.

"Okay…" I say

"We all have our own names too, everyone dressed in dark colours – us – call themselves Dauntless, those nerds over there, dressed mainly in blue call themselves Erudite, Candor is everyone dressed in black and white, Amity is everyone in orange, red and bright colours, and them -"Christina nodes towards people dressed in grey kinda colours, "they are Abnegation, they do everything for everyone! It's great!"

"Okay so I'm in Dauntless?" I ask her.

"Well, you could be, you just have to take the aptitude test!" she say in a daring voice.

"What's…that?" I ask her.

"You'll soon find out!" she says in a knowing voice. After lunch we have two more classes chemistry and then math. Just as I was about to turn the corner to go into the chemistry lab I suddenly bumped into someone sturdy.

"Oh sorry!" I say bending down to pick up my books, he bends down too and hands me one of my jotters, my hand briefly touches his and he pulls back quickly. I look up at him and I recognise him as "the hot guy" Christina was talking about.

He clears his throat and says "uh…sorry" and stands up. I stand up too.

"Bye, then." I say and I walk in to the chemistry lab. The next two classes are as boring as ever, and time passes slowly. And to make it worse, in chemistry I was stuck sitting next to the most disliked guy in "Dauntless," Peter Hayes. He is so annoying that I almost punched him in the face because while we were doing an experiment he shoved me and I spilt the experiment all over myself and everyone started to laugh. Maths wasn't as bad I was sitting next to Christina so we just talked. When the bell went for home time everyone jumped out their seats and rushed out the classroom. I went to my locker and got my school bag, and then I met Christina in the canteen and walked out of school with her. "By the way I'm having a sort of party Wednesday night, wanna come?" Christina askes me.

"yeah sure." I say. Even though parties are not my thing, I decide to go because it's a chance to get to know Christina and everyone else better, and if I didn't go they would all think I'm boring.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow, Tris!" Christina walked through the football pitch and got into a car at the other side. Behind me I could hear people laughing, but I didn't take any note of it. Then suddenly someone walked up to me and said, jokingly "I wanna go out with your friend." I looked up and saw the same guy that I saw outside of chemistry and in the hall when I first met Christina. I notice that his eyes are a very dark blue and very dreamy. And when he speaks his voice is deep and it rumbles.

"Um…okay, I'll ask her for you, she's a bit short for you don't you think?" I said, I didn't mean it, it just kinda slipped out, and I wasn't going to ask her either, I knew he didn't actually want to go out with her.

"What's your name?" he said, he was grinning like this was some huge joke.

"Tris" I said simply

"Cool, nice name." he said still with that simile on his face. He walked quicker and his friends followed.

"And you are?" I raise my voice a little so he can hear me.

"Oh, my names Four" he says turning round to face me again.

"Four? Like the number?" I asked it was a strange name, yet it seemed to suit him. There's a burst of laughter from the group of people he was with.

"Yes" he says smirking. "Problem?"

"Oh, no! What are your siblings called, one, two and three?" I know that he knows I'm only joking because he laughs with his friends, he turns round and they start walking in another direction.

"What took you so long?" my mum asked when I got to the car.

"Nothing." I say with a smile on my face. Caleb was already in the front seat so I jumped into the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris Pov**

When I got home I ran up to my room and lazily dumped my bag next to my desk and flopped on to my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Four, the way he laughed, like there was no awkward tension between us, as if we had known each other for years. Though his laugh was full of confidence, his eyes flitted about as if he was nervous, but their dreaminess was still in tacked.

Later that night, when I was just about to fall asleep I got a text from Christina saying: "heard 4 came up 2 u when I had just left u!"

I replied with: "yeah haha how did u find out?"

She replied a few seconds later "I do my research!"

The next day I actually got up before Caleb which was unusual so when I was ready for school I crept into his room, slowly closing the door behind me. I knelt down to his bed, so my face was near his face. "CALEB! SCHOOL IS IN TEN MINUTES! GET UP!" he woke up franticly flipping over and accidently punched me in the face, I flew backwards landing on my butt – which kinda hurt. I watched Caleb eagerly grab his alarm clock to see what time it was. "It's only 7:05, Tris! You idiot, why would you do that?!" Caleb bellowed. My check started to throb. "You deserved it!" I say cheerfully so he doesn't know that he had hurt me. I got up and left Caleb in peace.

"What was that all about?" my dad said as I came into the kitchen. Dad worked with the government so I don't see him as often as I should.

"Nothing, Caleb just punched me in the face, that's all." I say casually. I walked over to the fridge and got some orange juice, then took a slice of toast off my dad's plate.

"Hey!" he said swatting my hand away, I gave him my sweetest smile. "No wonder Caleb punched you."

A few minutes later Caleb came down stairs wearily, when he saw me he glared at me and I held his stare. Once he had finished his breakfast we headed to school, with dad driving us there.

When we got to school I saw Christina making her way through a crowd of people to the doors. "Thanks dad! See you later!" I jumped out the car and started jogging over to Christina. "Hey!" I say when I finally caught up with her.

"Heeeeyyy" she says in a singsong voice, and raises her eyebrows then puts them down again, with a grin that reaches her eyes.

"What's up with you?" I say, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Nothing is it so unusual for a girl to be happy round here? What happened to you face?" I must have a bruise showing from when Caleb punched me. I know exactly what's up with Christina, she's happy I met Four, I don't see why, she's the one who likes him.

"Uh…thanks. My brother, Caleb, accidentally punched me this morning." I say with a slight laugh.

"Oh…accidently?" she says

"Yeah" I say laughing

"…so you met Four - ?" she says meaning it to be casual.

"I knew that was it!" I said raising my voice, the corners of my mouth quirked up wards.

"Well obviously, he is, like, the hottest guy in school!" she said making me sound stupid. I'm still smiling and I can't seem to take it away. "Okay, so today is gonna be good!"

"Why? What's happening today?" I ask Christina.

"Only your Aptitude test!" Christina says in an exited tone. The bell sounds and we make our way to our first class, which is art. After art I had three more classes, as usual, and then I met Christina outside P.E – because that is what she had before lunch. At lunch we sat with Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene and Al, I got to know them all a bit better and they seem really nice. _I have to pass this aptitude test thing or I won't be able to be friends with them. _

After we had all finished our lunch, a bunch of random people – including Four - from Dauntless came and sat at our table making us all be forced to scoot up.

"Okay, Tris!" said a girl enthusiastically, she has long, straight, black hair and her eyes are dark and angular. "My name's Tori and I will be administering your test…type thing." She said knowingly.

"Um…okay." I couldn't speak properly, probably because of the way Four is staring at me, like I was someone to admire. "What's the…test?" I ask her.

"It's not so much a test then it is a challenge." She says. "Everyone that is in Dauntless has done the same thing – I presume your friends have told you about our groups?" she asks me.

"Yes -"

"Good" she answers a bit too quickly. "Here" she passes me a piece of paper with a time and a place on it.

"What's this?" I as her, but I'm afraid I already know what she is going to say.

"During next period you have to run out of school grounds at that time and run to that place. But don't worry you'll be coming back," she puts her hand on Fours shoulder, "Four here, will be picking you up!" she said in a cheery voice. I knew she was going to say something like that…run away from school? Are you kidding me? On my second day?

So next period I had math and I got ready to run out of school grounds without being caught. I was sitting next to Christina and she had a huge grin the whole time. When the time grew closer and closer I got more nervous, I did not want to be caught! 20 minutes…13 minutes…10 minutes…5 minutes. I go up to Mrs Parker, my maths teacher, and ask her to go to the toilet.

"Yes, of course you can!" she says in a cheery voice. I feel kinda bad running away in her class because she has always been very nice to me. As soon as I am out her classroom I run down the corridor, shoving the doors open when I have to. Maths is on the second floor so by the time I'm down on to the ground floor I'm already a little out of breath. I go to the doors at the back of the school building and not the front doors because, well I would have to explain where I am going to the office ladies. I make sure that there is no one about and push open the door and slowly close it behind me making sure it doesn't bang shut. I quickly sprint forward to the corner and hide there for a bit. I take out the bit of paper that Tori gave me, from my pocket, _2:30, Addison Terrace. _Addison Terrace is only a 15 minute walk from here, I think, so it shouldn't take long to run it.

I sprint forward and run towards the fence that goes round the school. I go up the little pathway that most school kids go through, it's crowed with trees half way up so no one should be able to see me from school. The trees come to a sudden stop and then houses appear. I'm still running as fast as my legs will take me, my heart is beating fast and I'm full of adrenaline. I come to a road so I stop for a few seconds to make sure no cars are coming and in them few seconds I feel fear, but an exciting fear. I cross the road which isn't that busy and make my way to Addison Terrace. While I'm running along Victoria Terrace I can just spot Addison Terrace, I try and run even faster, I have to make this time seem like I have only gone to the toilet…which isn't going to happen, Mrs Parker will think I have problems. I finally I make it to Addison Terrace, I look about but there is no sign of Four.

There is no car anywhere either. I walk up and down the whole street. _Oh no…what have I done? _After about a minute or two I begin to lose hope and start to walk to the other end of Addison Terrace, to start walking back to school again.

Then I saw a black BMW coming round the corner. It stops right next to me and its window rolls down. I peer in and there in the driver seat is Four. "Think I wasn't coming?" he asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Oh, I knew you'd come." I say opining the door and hopping into the passenger seat.

"Oh really?" Four asked with a smirk on his face. He starts to drive back to school. "What happened to your face?" he asked concerned. I've had a lot of people ask me that today.

"I could ask you the same thing." I fire back. Even though there was absolutely nothing wrong with his face.

"Thanks." He says sarcastically. "But seriously, what happened?"

"My brother, Caleb, punched me this morning." I say casually.

"That's nice!" he says "Why'd he do that?"

"Well it was my fault really, I woke up before him, which is unusual so I decided to go and wake my lovely brother up." I say sarcastically. "And it didn't help me being really close to him and shouting there was 10 minutes to school when I know he is an A+ student and is never late and if he is late he gets very annoyed etc." I say without a breath.

"Is he by any chance Erudite?" Four asked me.

"Yeah he is!" I say laughing. There is a couple of awkward seconds. "…so are you going to Christina's party thing tomorrow?" I ask Four, I really hope he is…

"Well I wasn't going to go -" well that's a bummer. "But I might. Do you want me to go?" he asks…uh…yes!

"Do you want me to want you to go?" I ask him, by the time I have said that question we have arrived back at school.

"Maybe." Four says coming out the car. I come out too.

"Okay then." I say, I don't really know what else to say. "I'll probably see you then?" I ask

"Yeah." He says "See you then."

I head back to the doors I came out from, and head up to the second floor. I hadn't even prepared for explaining to Mrs Parker where I've been, but I walk in to the classroom anyway. First I look at the clock, 2:50 the bell will go for next period in 5 minutes. I look over at Christina, and he eyes meet mine, she is still grinning like an idiot! And then I walk up to Mrs Parker's desk. "I'm back." I say trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, okay dear, carry on with your work then!" Mrs Parker says to me…wait, what? She hasn't even noticed I've been gone for 20 minutes!

"O, Okay…" I say, confused I sit down with Christina and tell her everything!


End file.
